


Home

by petnurser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petnurser/pseuds/petnurser





	Home

It had been a long day. Meetings, paperwork, a formal lunch with the people that sign the checks, and more paperwork. It was 7:30 in the evening before she got home to 221B Baker Street, to her family, to her Sherlock and their infant daughter. 

The flat was quiet, the lights off. Molly hung up her jacket and left her shoes by the door. Yes, it was quiet but she knew where her family was. 

The pathologist, wife, and mother walked quietly down the hallway to their bedroom. She carefully and quietly opened the door. 

On the bed lay her husband, book open on his chest and three month old Abigail Eudoxia Mary Holmes lying beside him. He put a “fence” of pillows around her, even though she was not able to turn over alone yet.

Molly stood at the bedroom door, all the stress and her tiredness washing away. Sherlock’s eyes opened and met hers. They both smiled and she knew she was home.


End file.
